Being Mr Darcy's sister
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Georgiana Darcy was always just the younger sister of Fitzwilliam Darcy but now with her brother getting married and a new sister in her life it's time for young Miss Darcy to come into her own find herself and love along the way.


**A/N we all know Elizabeth and Darcy's story but what of Georgiana, the younger oft forgotten sister of our dashing hero. The one who almost made a grave mistake and married George Wickham. This is her story. A story of a young miss growing into a confident woman searching for love and finding it in the most unexpected places. Warning this is a Georgiana/Col Fitzwilliam story. **

I don't own Pride and prejudice

Georgiana Beatrice Darcy stared out the window at the lush expanse of Pemberley lawn before sighing and looking back down at the blank page of her journal. She tapped her quill against the paper and pursed her lips. Her mind felt blank. Not a coherent sentence seemed to want to form. Her eyes caught movement outside the window as she was transfixed by a leaf wafting on the summer air.

"Miss Georgiana." Georgiana started and turned to see Mrs. Reynolds standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Reynolds can I help you?"

"Miss this letter came for you." Georgiana jumped up and took the letter from the housekeeper's hand. Scanning it she smiled.

"it's from Darcy, I wonder what he has to say." She nodded at the housekeeper "Thank you Mrs. Reynolds." and sat down to read her letter.

_My Dearest Georgiana _

_It is with Great pleasure that I tell you I am to marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire, you of course will remember her from her visit recently to Pemberley with her aunt and uncle. I hope you are happy for me dear sister. I promise to write more soon _

_Your loving brother Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Georgiana smiled as she folded the letter and thought of her dear brother. She remembered Miss Elizabeth Bennet well. She remembered her dry wit and her flashing lovely eyes. She remembered the way her brother had looked at the young lady, but most of all she remembered how Miss Elizabeth had been a vexation to one Caroline Bingley. She chuckled softly to herself as she took a fresh sheet of paper and began her letter to her brother.

_Dearest Brother _

_What lovely news you impart on your happy sister this day. I wait impatiently to meet with Miss Elizabeth again soon. Please tell me I'll have the pleasure of joining you for your wedding and give Miss Elizabeth all my warmest wishes. _

_Your loving sister Georgiana Darcy. _

She folded the letter and sealed it pulling the cord beside her desk she waited impatiently for the footman to show up.

"Miss Darcy may I be of Service?"

"Yes Alexander please have this sent post haste to my brother in Hertfordshire." she passed the slim page off to the footman.

"Of course Miss Darcy." He took the missive and bowed low before leaving the room.

Georgiana was bursting to share the news with the house to run down the corridors and tell the maids and Mrs. Reynolds but she refrained herself she would wait until she heard more from Darcy before making the news public. Until then she smiled as she sat down and started once again at the milky white pages in front of her. She finally had something to write.

May 11th 1811

Today I got the best news Fitzwilliam is to marry. Oh a young woman of little consequence to be sure but from meeting her once I can say that she seems pleasant and that William must really love her to overlook her lack of money or connections. I can't wait to get to know her better. In other news it's very nice here on the estate even without William here. It's different then the bustle of London but I like it.

She closed the book and looked once more at the picturesque landscape that surrounded her.

Many miles away and a few days later Fitzwilliam Darcy received the letter from his little sister. He smiled as he pocketed it, he would read it with Elizabeth he was sure she'd enjoy it. "Bingley are you ready to go the ladies were expecting us ten minutes ago."

"I know I'm sorry Darcy I had to escape Caroline I think she's finally diverted with her music but we must go before she notices we are gone. You remember what happened the last time her and Elizabeth were in the same room together."

"Don't remind me." Darcy grimaced. Caroline had went on and on about how Elizabeth must be so excited to become mistress of such a grand estate as Pemberley and Elizabeth had accidently poured tea in Miss Bingley's lap. Of course everyone was inclined to believe it wasn't an accident but no one but Caroline would voice that belief.

The two gentleman got into the carriage and made the short drive to Longbourne alighting from the carriage they were met by a very excited Mrs. Bennet. "Oh my dear men we were afraid that something might have happened to you on the ride over, I almost sent Hill looking for you." She was wringing her hands.

"As you can see Madame we are fine but thank you for the concern." Darcy handed his hat and coat to Hill as he smiled at Elizabeth who came up behind her mother.

"Mr. Darcy you've arrived." She smiled.

"Yes sorry for the delay Miss Elizabeth. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Where is Miss. Bennet?" he asked looking over at his fidgeting friend.

"She's right behind me." Elizabeth smiled up at her betrothed. "Why don't we all repair to the salon we have tea set up there." Elizabeth looped her arm through Darcy's and smiled. Setting down she waited for her mother to serve them well smiling at Jane and Bingley. Darcy leaned close to her and whispered.

"I have a letter from my sister I'd like to share with you if you're not adverse after tea."

"Of course." Elizabeth took her cup and drank slowly looking around herself she couldn't believe she was sitting her about to marry the man at her side. Soon Mrs. Bennet got up leaving the two betrothed couples to chaperon each other as she went to see to dinner. "So a letter from your sister what does it say?"

"I haven't actually read it yet I wanted to read it with you." He took it out of his pocket and opened it scanning it over. "She says she is very happy for us and hopes we'll allow her to come to the wedding she's looking forward to meeting you again.

"As I am her. I should write her. I think I shell do that now." Elizabeth got up and excused herself. "I'll be down shortly." She said before finding her way back to her room to write a short letter to her future sister in law.

_Dear Miss Darcy. _

_Your brother has just shared your lovely letter with me and I just want to take this moment to tell you that I am looking forward to joining your family and gaining another sister._

_Your new sister _

_Elizabeth Bennet_

She folded it and sealed it before going back down stairs. "Here if you would be so kind as to deliver this at the same time as your letter."

"Of course." Darcy took the note from his beloved's hand just as Mrs. Bennet informed them it was time for dinner. Dinner was an enjoyable time for all involved if you could ignore Mrs. Bennet's voce. Soon Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley found themselves taking leave of the young women that held their hearts and promising to visit tomorrow. Neither were ready to put Caroline and Elizabeth in the same room again just yet so a visit to Netherfield was out of the question. As soon as they got back to Netherfield Darcy went to his room to pen two separate letters. First was to his sister.

_Dearest Georgiana _

_Thank you for your kind heartfelt words. Of course you are to journey to Longbourne for the wedding I will be writing to Fitzwilliam to see if he will accompany you here. I feel dear sister I must warn you that our esteemed Aunt Lady Catherine is not pleased with the match and I can not see what the feelings of Lord and Lady Metlock are. I'm sorry to drag you into this but I love Miss Bennet to much to let her go because our family does not approve. I hope this does not distress you too much my darling. You'll find enclosed a letter from Miss Elizabeth. _

_Your loving brother Fitzwilliam Darcy _

After sealing that letter and placing it to the side he wrote a letter to his cousin

_Fizwilliam _

_I write to tell you the happy news that I am to marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet you may have already heard of this news from our Aunt and for that I'm sorry I truly hate to hear what she has to say about my future wife. I hope your own esteemed parents aren't too disappointed in me. I am writing not only to invite you to the wedding to ask that you escort Georgiana from Derbyshire to Hertfordshire for the wedding. _

_Your cousin Darcy _

Sealing the letters he quickly dispatched them and thought that through all the all the ups and downs turmoil and strife he was glad to be where he was at this moment in time.

A/N 2. So as you can see well this is a Georgiana story mainly it will also have a healthy dose of Elizabeth and Darcy as they get married and go through the beginning of their marriage.


End file.
